Into the Abyss
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: Octavia Dai has been able to see ghosts all her life and has frequently been attacked by creatures with white masks, yet each time she has strangely gotten away without a scratch. What will happen when she goes to her cousins  house at Perdido Beach?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl-of-Action** – Hi there. This is my first sad attempt at a crossover…. And my first fan fiction story ever. It will be a crossover between the book series Gone by Michael Grant and the anime series Bleach. Note that in this story I will be making my own main characters and will try to avoid using the main characters of both Bleach and Gone. Please review. Even construction criticism will be greatly appreciated.

**Bleach Timeline- **Just before Ichigo becomes a soul reaper.

**Gone Timeline- **Just before the big Poof.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Bleach, Gone, or any of their characters.

**Summary- **A girl named Octavia Dai has been able to see ghosts all her life. She has also been able to see strange creatures with white masks which attack her where ever she goes, yet each time she has mysteriously gotten away without a scratch. It is as though an invisible force is protecting her. Well, this mysterious "force" is going to have its work cut out for it when Octavia goes to Perdido Beach, California just before the Big Poof…..

** Chapter One**

A girl named Octavia Dai sat in the seventh grade math class at the Perdido Beach, California's school. She had auburn wavy hair down to her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She was twelve years old girl in seventh grade that got mostly Cs and some Bs in her classes. She was an only child. Octavia was in general an average girl, well as average as one can be when you can see and talk with ghosts and are hunted down by giant creatures with white masks that no one else seemed to be able to see. Do you know what else she was? She was bored. Very bored.

The math teacher had a short, spiky, blonde and black hair style that Octavia was surprised that the school allowed, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul to see if you were paying attention or not. She taught in a monotone voice that made you want to go to sleep, which was impossible because the moment you close your eyes she would turn to you and start screaming for you to wake up and pay attention.

Octavia tugged on her silver necklace, something that she always did when she was nervous or irritated. In this case the latter. Hanging from the silver chain was a silver cross with a blue gem in the center. From what her mother told her, the cross part of the necklace has been passed down for generations in her family.

~Mom….~ Octavia thoughts wandered to why she was here in a different state. She had gone to her Aunt, Uncle, and her cousin`s house for the remainder of the school year because of family problems at home. Her parents had been growing apart and fighting over the last few months and wanted to get a divorce. They had sent her here until they had sorted everything out and Octavia hoped with all her heart that they would reconcile. The only good thing that seemed to come from this trip was the fact that she had not been attacked by those strange white creatures once since she got her. Octavia quietly sighed.

As if hearing her gloomy thoughts a girl with straight blonde hair and brown eyes turned around in her seat and gave her an encouraging smile. Octavia smiled back. The girl`s name was Amy Dai. One of Octavia`s three cousins. Her other two cousins, Lyric and Megan Dai, were triplets with Amy. Octavia`s attention wandered back to the teacher who was currently yelling at yet another unfortunate soul who had accidently fallen asleep. That was when the door open and another teacher walked in. In an instance the math teacher transformed from a screaming maniac to an oh so perfect role model of a teacher.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Johnson?" Octavia's math teacher inquired with a warm smile. All of the students shivered at the sudden change and the knowledge of what lay beneath this mask. Mrs. Johnson walked over to her with an equally fake smile.

~She never did and hopefully never would like our math teacher. A feeling that is definitely mutual.~ Octavia, or Oct as her family and friends called her, thought with a smirk. Her smirk soon turned into a smile as Mrs. Johnson finished talking with the math teacher and gave Octavia a true warm smile. ~I like Mrs. Johnson. She always seems to be right there when I need her most and I hope that this continues to be true.~ Suddenly both their math teacher and Mrs. Johnson disappeared.

There.

Gone.

No "poof." No flash of light. No explosion.

Octavia froze and the classroom was deathly silent as all of the students stared stupidly at the place where the two teachers stood just moments before. ~Okay… maybe this is Mrs. Johnson way of saying that she won`t always be there,~ Octavia joked lamely to herself.

Octavia turned to look at the boy, named Nickolas if Octavia remembered correctly, sitting at the desk right next to her. Nickolas meet her eyes and Octavia finally broke the shocked silence. "Uh, what just happened?"

**That's the end of Chapter One. I know, I know. It's completely boring. I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter. This chapter was just supposed to lay down the background for the story. Thank you for bearing though it with me and please remember to rate and review!**

**-Sincerely Girl-of-Action**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl of Action- Hello again. This is chapter two of my first fan fiction, Into the Abyss. Well, for right now the name is Into the Abyss but I hope to change it to something else later. Hopefully once I get a few chapters into the story you can help me with this! Alright, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, Gone, or any of their characters no matter how much I want to….. ;(**

"When talking." ~When thinking. ~

**Previously- Octavia Dai, a girl who can see and speak with ghosts, was in math class when it was interrupted by another teacher named Mrs. Johnson. When the two teachers where finished talking and Mrs. Johnson was about to leave, they both suddenly "disappeared". All was then quiet until Octavia turned to a boy named Nickolas who was sitting right next to her and broke the shocked silence by saying, "Uh, what just happened?"**

** Chapter Two**

A boy named Zachariah Stevens, or "Zack" Stevens sat impatiently in the his father`s car, glaring at the road ahead of them as if willing the car to go faster. Today was his fourteenth birthday and he did **not** want to spend most of it inside the car. Plus, his little brothers, Drake and Alake who were identical twins, were making a lot of noise in the back sit which was not helping the situation. They were heading to the national park for his birthday, which was pretty sad for a teenager to be doing on his/her`s special day, but what could you do when your family was struggling with debts? At least he had gotten a gift and was picked up from school early, both of which were appreciated, especially the latter. The only thing, or person, who was missing was Zack`s mother who had died when he was nine while giving birth to his twin brothers.

~Truth be told, I wouldn't care if I spent my birthday in the worst dungeon in hell as long as I would be able to see to her again. ~

"Are we there yet Daddy?" Alake said, snapping Zack out of his musings.

"No. We will be half way there when we reach the nuclear power plant which should be right up ahead," their father responded calmly, though how he kept his cool with Alake and Drake asking the same questions every few minutes was beyond Zach.

"Oh… The people who made the town shouldn't have made it so far away from the park," Alake pouted and Drake soon joined him.

"Yeah. Or maybe they should have made the park closer to the town," Drake agreed.

Zachariah made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. A few minutes later Zack also grew impatient and ended up asking the same question he hated. "Hey Dad, how much longer till we reach the power plant?" But when Zack turned to look at his Dad, he wasn't there and the car started turning to the left with no one there to hold steering wheel. Zack`s eyes grew wide and he jumped out of his seat and grabbed the steering wheel with his younger brothers shrieking in the back ground. The car then turned to the right but before it could run off the road Zack stepped on the brake and eased it to a stop.

With the car stopped Zack took a deep breath to calm himself, but he could tell it wasn't completely successful for he still felt himself shaking. He turned around to see if his brothers were alright. They were whimpering in their seats but they were fine.

The five year old twins soon collected themselves and started firing questions at their still stunned older brother.

"Zack, where is Daddy?" Alake asked.

"And what happened to the car?" Drake continued.

"Are we lost without Daddy?"

"Will we be alright Zacky?"

Zach decided to answer the last two questions. "We aren't lost. I can drive us back to town. Everything will be just fine," He soothed his frightened brothers. He slid into the driver`s seat, put on the seat belt and grabbed the steering wheel with a death grip.

~What am I so scared of? ~ He asked himself while relaxing his grip. ~I`ve watched the old man drive tons of times and I know just what to do. ~ He shifted the car gear to reverse and lifted his foot from the brake. He was about to put it on the gas pedal when the car lurched forward and started too slid down the hill. The Steven brothers, Zack included, let out a loud scream before Zack once again slammed the brakes to stop the car. Zachariah then quickly proceeded to put on the park brake.

He took another deep breath and then turned around to look at his brothers, who were holding hands with each other and looking at him with their wide, blue eyes. "Well, a little exercise never hurt anyone," he said with a smile. They did not smile back.

Nicholas stared at Octavia for a few more seconds before the question finally registered. "I- I think that…" He rapidly blinked a few times before continuing. "I really don`t know." With that said the class room was filled with voices and movement. Octavia got up from her chair and grabbed her back pack before walking over to her cousin Amy Dai who currently getting her things. Amy finished gathering everything and looked up at her.

"That was… pretty whack," she said to Octavia. "Where do ya think they went Oct?" "Oct", as Amy called her, only shrugged. Octavia looked around the class room and took note of everyone's reactions for later use. Her mother had always said she was an observant girl with an amazing memory. She lived up to this title now.

Some of the students were laughing and giggling hysterically, like they were a bunch of kindergarteners on Christmas day. Some were looking around the class room like they expected their math teacher and Mrs. Johnson to jump out of their hiding place and scare them any moment. Some were silently gathering there things and walking out of the class room like nothing happened, yet others just stood there and just looked… scared.

Octavia felt the sleeve of her white, flower shirt being tugged and looked to see it was Amy`s hand that was doing the tugging. "Do you her something Octavia? It sounds like…"

Octavia concentrated on listening. At first she heard nothing but children`s talk and laughter, but then she heard it. "Car alarms."

"Yeah, it's weird huh? Let's go find my sisters." Octavia nodded her agreement and followed her cousin out of the class room. As they walked through the hall ways, Octavia noticed with surprise that most kids were still in their class rooms with a small exception. One of these "exceptions" was two high school boys and one high school girl who was walking towards one classroom or another.

~I think I recognize that boy. ~ She thought as she looked at a boy in the threesome with blonde hair. ~Sam Temple, yeah that's his name. Megan pointed him out to me when I first went to school here. Said that he was a hero who has been nick named "school bus Sam" for guiding a school bus to safety when the bus`s driver had a heart attack. ~ Octavia frowned. ~ He has never seemed to be the "hero type" to me though. I have seen him at lunch before and he has never once bragged or helped other kids who were being bullied. He seems more laid back and a bit shy… Maybe he is not shy though, and instead just wants to keep a low profile. ~

Octavia pushed all thoughts of the strange boy aside and instead decided to concentrate on where she was going. She continued to follow Amy until they stopped at the class room for English and Literature. They walked in and searched the room until they noticed a girl waving eagerly at them. The girl was Amy`s height, with brown eyes and brown hair that went down to her chin in the front and gradually got shorter as it reached the back of her head. The girl, who was one of Amy`s sister named Megan, shook the shoulder of the girl next to her who had currently been talking with a small group of students. The girl whose shoulder Megan had shaken looked up at them with a small, warm smile that somehow always managed to put Octavia's feelings at ease, as it did now. She was Amy's other sister named Lyric. Lyric was slightly taller than her other two siblings, with dark brown hair that almost went down to her waist and warm, brown eyes. She motioned them to come closer and they complied.

Amy was the first to speak. "Same thing happened to your teacher?" It was more of a statement then a question but Megan answered just the same.

"Yep," she replied with a curt nod. "Lyric here was talking to some other student about-" Megan was cut short when there was a scream from out in the hall way.

"There's no answer. There's no answer!" The voice, a girl`s voice, cried. "There's nothing." After a moment of silence there came a clamor of noise and yelling from the hall way. Octavia and her cousins rushed out of the class room to the hall way, which was now full with kids, to get a better idea of what was going on, even though they knew the gist of it.

"Try 911," a scared boy urged another boy who had a phone.

"Who do you think I called numbnuts?" The irritated boy with the phone said.

"There's no 911?"

"There's nothing. I've gone through half my speed dials, and there's not anything."

Octavia and the Dai triplets looked at each other for a second before gathering around Lyric, who was currently getting out her phone. After a few seconds of furious typing she looked back up at them.

"He's right nothing is working." The four of them were silent.

"Let's go outside and make sure that nobody is hurt. I can hear car alarms from here." Octavia suggested and all three of her cousins agreed. Megan grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and the four of them rushed outside.

After about thirty minutes they were growing tired and they all wanted to quit except Octavia. "Let's check one more. Let's check… that brown van," Octavia said. She frowned at herself. She had wanted to check the blue jeep in front of the van but for some reason she had said the brown van. ~Okay, that was weird. Oh well, its no big deal… Wait is that van on fire! I`m surprised it hasn't exploded yet! ~ Octavia thought to herself.

They all ran to that van and Megan quickly started to put out the fire. Octavia and Amy ran over to one of the windows and looked inside. What they saw made the two seventh graders` eyes widen. Inside were two little girls crying in the back seat.

"Wow, thank God you chose this one Oct. If you hadn't spoken up we would have left and it would have been a disaster!" Amy exclaimed. Octavia and Amy climbed into the back seat through an open window. The two cousins then proceeded to each pick up of the two little girls before passing them through the window to the waiting Lyric. Next Octavia climbed out of the van with Amy to see that Megan was almost finished putting out the fire. Suddenly the fire caught on to her baggy shirt and started to spread. Octavia rushed to her side and started to rip off the shirt. While she was doing this she could her Megan spouting gruesome curses that would make many adults flinch, as Octavia did now. Octavia had concluded long ago that her cousin, Megan, had quite a temper. With the shirt ripped off (thankfully Megan had worn an undershirt that day) and thrown down, Megan grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire of her shirt out before quickly putting the rest fire of the on the car out. With the immediate threat out of the way Octavia turned to see if the two little girls where all right. Lyric was holding the two frightened children and they seemed to be perfectly fine, despite all of their crying.

"Its alright, it's alright. Your safe now," Lyric soothed. Soon the two little girls, who where obviously sisters around the age of four of five, had stopped crying and one with curly brown hair that ran down to just below the shoulders looked up at Lyric with large, grey eyes.

"Wh- Where's our ma- mommy?" The little girl proceeded to ask.

"What`s your name sweety?" Lyric asked in turn.

"Ca- Cassandra Lin Martin and th- this is my little sister, Hannah Lee Martin," Cassandra gestured toward the other little girl who had long straight blondish-brownish hair and grey eyes. "She`s four and I'm five."

"Cassandra Lin. What a pretty name! Do you think you can be brave and strong for your little sister Cassandra?" Cassandra wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Wha- What about m- my name?" The other little girl who Cassandra had called Hannah asked.

"Hmm?"

"I- is my name pretty too?"

Lyrics face broke into one-of-those smiles, as Octavia`s Aunt Linda called them, that made you feel warm and at ease inside. "Yep! My, I haven't heard any names prettier than both of yours," Cassandra and Hannah both smiled at this. "What about you Amy? Have you heard any names prettier than these two?"

"Not me," Amy answered and Lyric turned to Megan.

"What about you Megg?"

"Nope, not a single one better."

"You mean you don't think your name is better than theirs?" Lyric asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Of course not."

"Very true. I just can't believe our parents in their right mind named one of their children Megg. What type of name is Megg anyway? Do you know?" The two little girls giggled at this and Megan`s face turned angry red, but when she realized that Lyric had just said that to make the little girls laugh, Megan laughed right along with them.

Both Octavia and Amy soon joined in. ~Lyric sure does have a way with little kids. She got them to calm down **and **laugh in less than three minutes. ~ Octavia thought with a grin.

Their happy and peaceful moment ended abruptly though, when suddenly they heard, "Fire! Help, there`s **FIRE**!"

Megan ran up to the boy who was yelling fire and grabbed his arm. He turned toward her, and with a start Octavia realized that it was Nickolas, or "Nick", from her Math Class.

"Where is the fire?" I might be able to help." Megan motioned to her fire extinguisher.

"The fire is…. down at the… apartment building… And no one will… go in to check if anyone is inside…" the dark blonde haired boy said in-between gasps.

Megan turned to look at the two little girls. "Don't worry, I'll take care of these two," Lyric commented.

"And me and Amy can come with you." Octavia put in.

Megan nodded and turned back to Nick. "Alright, lead the way."

**Girl-of-Action- Whew, I`m finally done. It took me most of the day but I`m done. I hope you like it, and if you don't, then tell me how to make it better! I will always be editing past chapters so I will definitely take what you say into consideration. Please, please remember to rate and review! Anyways, Girl-of-Action is out. Peace! *Music starts playing and Girl-of-Action does a somersault off the stage.***


End file.
